The current disclosure relates to an agricultural harvester for picking up nuts from a ground surface. Existing row harvesters typically pick up nuts and debris that have been formed into windrows between trees in an orchard. The harvester separates at least some debris from the nuts, so that the nuts can be further processed. Nut row harvesters generally include a mobile frame with a conveyor system mounted thereto. Once the debris or at least a portion thereof has been separated, the nuts are carried up the conveyor system and delivered to a trailer therebelow. The trailer is a wheeled trailer connected to a hitch on the mobile frame and pulled along by the nut row harvester. The trailer is connectable and disconnectable from the trailer hitch and is positioned to receive nuts from the conveyor system.